The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As the number of persons who use vehicles has gradually increased and the fatigue of the drivers increases when the drivers travel a long distance, in recent years, the interests in maintaining the postures and/or comfortable states of the drivers who are seated in the seats of the vehicle also have increased.
Accordingly, studies on the structures of the seats of the vehicle are being actively made.
As an example, the pressures of the bodies of the drivers are maintained in stable postures by adaptably changing the structures of the seats according to regional pressure imposed by the backs, the shoulders, and the waists of the drivers.
However, we have discovered that it is difficult for the drivers or operators to directly identify the state of the body pressure distributions on the seat or the evaluation results of the driver's posture in terms of the pressure distribution, (e.g., the driving postures based on the pressure distributions) because the structures of the seats are changed according to the temporarily pressure distributions in the corresponding situations.